Corki/Strategy
Skill usage * When cast on a group of enemy minions, along with allows to farm extremely fast. * casts quickly and does good burst damage for a lot of the game. It can be used to harass an enemy last-hitting by autoattacking them and then quickly casting . * is a great farming, initiation, and escape skill. Use it wisely due to its long cooldown. ** can be used to jump over terrain and walls in the jungle and with , can jump over 2 walls and escape most ganks. ** Since is a squishy AD carry, you should rarely use offensively. Use it to keep up range between yourself and the enemy. * Maximizing the damage and armor reduction of will require Corki to be facing and attacking the target constantly for its four-second duration. It must be activated carefully to reach its full potential. * The armor reduction from will be removed two seconds after the last tick of damage the enemy has taken. * can use other abilities and auto attack while is active, so blast away with and auto attacks. * Always watch your quantity before entering a fight so you don't run out of it early. If possible, prepare a Big One. (Have at least 2 stacks towards one.) * Remember that is an AoE skill, and you don't have to hit the enemy champion directly, you may hit a nearby minion for the same damage. The Big One does more damage and has a larger AoE radius. Build usage * Because of the increased damage from his passive, getting a at the beginning of the game allows you to deal a lot of damage. Starting with and four will give you more sustain and mobility, which is helpful when fighting strong poke and early gankers. * scales well with high attack damage, so try to build an early or . * Getting a helps to deal with Corki's mana costs. However, it sacrifices mid/late-game DPS. * is a good item for because you can get a proc frequently with and then apply it with auto attacks. This will strengthen your mid to late game damage output (with a 200% boost to your base auto-attack) and will give you some utility and survability. Tri-Force proves to be a key item when constantly kiting as this tends to be a necessity for survival as a ranged-carry in teamfights. * Building typical AD carry items on works well with his skillset. allows him to keep up range and be relatively safe while and will increase his damage output greatly. ** Building early is not a good idea, as Corki benefits more from building attack damage. Recommended builds Countering * Try to stay away from the AoE of his . It can reduce your armor heavily if you are careless. ** Try to pressure while he is using it. Making him turn around to kite will cause him to waste part of it. * Although has a great lane dominance, he is fairly squishy. Work with your lane partner to harass him often and/or kill him early. * Focus down if he leads the battle with his . * When chasing him, do not overextend as his can help him outrun you. * Stay away from the minion wave when he uses his . The spell deals AoE damage even when it hits minions. ** Moving erratically also helps with dodging . ** ALways try to be behind minions when Corki starts firing as it can do tons of damage with certain items like or . Champion Spotlight ru:Corki/Strategy Category:Champion strategies